buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hundred Demons
"Hundred Demons" ( Hyakki) is an attribute. All cards within this attribute have a red painted-like "鬼" within a circle at the top right corner of their artworks. According to lore there are 100 monsters from different worlds with this attribute (not counting form changes), hence the name. All Worlds except Star Dragon World have at least 1 Hundred Demons monster. Currently, 42 out of 100 monsters were revealed. They are the antagonist deck of Season 2 used by Ikazuchi. Playstyle Hundred Demons generally focus on controlling the opponent's plays while pressuring them with damage, usually from high criticals and burn damage. Their main mechanic "Thunder Mine" helps to serve both a control and pressure aspect, punishing the opponent for making certain moves which trigger "Thunder Mine", dealing damage to the opponent. This is complimented by several destruction effects they have that force the opponent into situations that would trigger "Thunder Mine" and by the various high critical and damage inflicting cards which effectively puts the opponent on a timer of "Thunder Mine" damage they can risk taking. List of Sets with Hundred Demons Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (5 Cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (5 Cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (6 Cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (17 Cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders List of Hundred Demons Cards Ancient World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai Monsters Size 0 * Size 1 * Size 2 *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel Size 3 * Danger World Spells *Starved Yamigedo Monsters Size 1 *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera Size 3 *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Dragon World Spells *Gedo Demon Shield Monsters Size 1 *Ogre Size Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Trap Master Dragon Size 2 *Cut Whip Dragon *Dragon Knight, Kojiro Darkness Dragon World Items *Hungry Claw, Raiga Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari Monsters Size 1 *Death Ruler, Daredevil Size 2 * Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dungeon World Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad Size 1 *Living Mad Gazer Size 2 * Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Items * Spells *Unexpected Twiiist!! Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebad Size 1 * Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Immoralist, Irrational Size 3 * Katana World Items *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Akkishoki *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons *Strange Festival, Dokurobon Monsters Size 0 *Rampage, Chizomegumo Size 1 *Calm and Composed, Kageitachi *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Thunderclap Cry, Goraiko Size 3 * Legend World Items Spells * Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre Size 1 *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Odd Bird, Harpy *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm Size 2 *Bronze Giant, Talos *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Size 3 Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae Monsters Size 0 * Size 1 * Size 2 *Mysterious Decarabia *Thunder Summoner, Reiki Size 3 Other Item *Thunder Claw, Narukami Monsters Size 3 *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Legend World Monsters Size 2 *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Other Flag *Parade of Hundred Demons Monsters Size 3 *Great Fiend, Yamigedo Category:Legend World Category:Ancient World Category:Katana World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Magic World Category:Danger World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World